Strings Flow in Petals
by GayorNot5
Summary: An entrance of, not one, but two Kaito KIDs, except one is familiar, or so you can say. A melody could knock you off your boots, so can the embarrassment of becoming a bride World-Wide.


**A quick Story that isn't really to be taken into consideration.**

* * *

Stars decorated the slightly clouded night sky, white spots glistening itself beside the noticeable moon that far exceeded any other. This created a breath-taking view for anyone who gazed upon it- and surely- many have, such as the people currently present.

The said crowd was standing on top of a roof in which a certain thief was said to appear at, courtesy to the easy heist note. This roof belonged to the newly released, high-class hotel, so it was to no one's surprise that many men and women wore tuxedos and expensive evening gowns, holding red and white wine with their fingers as they chattered. Although, a great number of these people danced to the quick-paced music playing on the speakers, filling the night air with laughs as they continued their fun.

It was 11:42 at the moment, specifically 17.73 more minutes until the arrival of Kaito KID. The anticipation only brought further enthusiasm and restlessness into the atmosphere. It was indeed better than slobby riches gossiping about personal subjects.

There was a stage at one side, tables, chairs, and couches on the other, followed with a big space in between for the energetic guests who were eager to exert that energy through dancing. It was known that a pair of females stood near the dessert-section. The blonde of the two was happily stuffing her face with the supposedly "adorable," pink, strawberry tarts. Fortunately, this act distracted the blonde from getting pissed off over a "brat" who always went around at his own accord.

With a nervous laugh, the brunette of the pair watched as hearts appeared within her friend's eyes as she simultaneously spoke of the time, grabbing hold of yet another treat. The blonde clasped her hands together, going on and on about the good points about the phantom thief in a cheery voice.

With an identical laugh escaping the other once more, she too began to twist her head in all directions, searching for the "brat" she was in charge of. Failing the task yet again, she finally gave in and decided to treat herself to sweets platter before her, conversing with her companion all the while.

"You should have seen it, Ran! His beautiful indigo eyes glowing in the dark!~" The blonde exclaimed at her friend.

"Shouldn't it be _an eye_, since he has a monocle and all?"

"Same thing, same thing," she answered, lazily waving her hand with annoyance evident on her face. And with only a split second to waste, her face contorted back to its all too familiar smirk, shoving Ran with her elbow. "What about you, Ran?"

"What?" The brunette quirked an unsure eyebrow.

"You know, about your boyfriend, how's it going?~" Although, she immediately lost her smug smile as she saw how unaffected her friend was.

"How many times have I told you? Shinichi is just a friend, we figured that out long ago. Honestly Sonoko." Now known "Sonoko" pouted at that, crossing her arms, visibly showing her disappointment.

"You're no fun," she responded, only to beam as she checked the time. Ran could've sworn her ears had permanent damage by the sheer volume of her friend's squealing.

After one more wince, the brunette decided to glance at her watch, noting it only being less than a minute before the grand event began. Still, she couldn't help but wonder where Conan was at the moment. She cut her thoughts short as her companion dragged her in the direction of the stage. Before she could as any questions upon the area, Sonoko happily answered.

"If I knew anything from that guy- without a doubt- he would appear on a stage. He is a magician, after all.~" Ran couldn't argue, Sonoko did have a really good point, KID tended to be quite the attention-seeker.

* * *

After a moment of Nakamori literally screaming at his men, the all famous countdown began. Everyone's voices were pooled with excitement as time seemed to slow in suspense.

"Ten!" A long pause of milliseconds.

"Nine!" Sonoko and many others literally shaking in their high-heeled boots.

"Eight!" Sounds of footwear colliding with concrete in dance.

"Seven!" Whistles went through clasped lips.

"Six!" Ran herself couldn't help the numbers escaping her.

"Five!" Allied stomping into the music's rhythm joined in.

"Four!" Couples held one another.

"Three!" Cheers of the Theif's given name announced itself.

"Two!" Claps were also heard throughout the night air.

"One!" Many squatted slightly in preparation before they jumped.

Suddenly, instead of a black-out, screening, or bust of smoke, the music ceased as the curtains shot open, earning a victorious cheer from a blonde at the front.

As expected, a white-clad male adorned in a dress-shirt, top-hat, monocle, cape, and oh-so-famous grin bowed as he held out a bouquet of flowers. In spite of that, what wasn't anticipated was the identical dressed boy standing for what seemed unknowingly at his surroundings with closed eyes.

Surprised gasps found their way out of the few who knew the smaller's identity, remaining silent despite the fact.

With a sneaky smirk, the caped man snapped his fingers, having a stolen gem within his grasp the next second.

Just as Nakamori was about to shout in protest at the thief, as if on cue, a sound of a violin playing interrupted him. It could easily be labeled as one of the most beautiful notes any of them have heard. Everyone's eyes widened in shock as they stared at the "mini-Kaito" swaying elegantly with the bow in his hand.

The slow and upsetting melody rang into a calming rhythm. Nearly all the guests present felt tears sting their eyes, perplexed by how a boy no older than eight could emit such majestic sounds, let alone the overly saddening tone within them. Although, it wasn't until he begun to sing that all of them broke down.

They could honestly feel the young one's grief through the voice that couldn't be one of a child's. The rise and fall of the volume was anything but rushed, only soft and gentle keys that were practically silent if not for the microphone attached to his ear. Pitches that were held for so long, it exhausted even them. The tears that fell down the audience's cheeks didn't compare to the singular one of the performer's.

The song steadily came to an end, followed by the boy slowly opening his eyes, and as if suddenly aware of his surroundings, he stumbled on his feet slightly at the perfect view of everyone's sympathetic eyes.

The not-child foolishly rushed to wipe his face and smiled, attempting for it to appear as if nothing occurred. The one and only Kaito KID chose that moment to genuinely applaud the boy with a soft smile. The crowd joined in without a second thought, multiple sniffs were heard here and there.

Once the clapping came to an abrupt stop, KID made it upon himself to snap again, a white rose finding its way to the smaller's freehand (while his other held both the instrument and the bow) and another behind his ear. Having caught him off-guard, the boy couldn't help the blush creeping onto his face in embarrassment, even more so as he realized his clothes were replaced with the male's uniform.

Smiling in amusement, the thief made his way towards to other, standing in front of him. The audience stood obliviously as they waited for what was to come next.

Quite smoothly, the taller took the smaller's top-hat off and replaced it with a wedding veil. Lifting the boy's chin with a single finger, he lowered himself. Cooly, KID brought the hat- still in his hand- beside their faces, covering the sweet and loving kiss he gave _his _Tantei-kun from the audience's eyes.

Everyone stood there, beyond shocked as the scene unfolded itself before them. A flash caught the scene, bringing a triumphant smirk to the thief, even more so at the sight of his lover.

Still having the white rose in his hand, he brought it to his face, a failed attempt to cover how flushed and flabbergasted he was at the moment. His entire face was a rosy red from his ears down to his neck, the second flower adding a nice touch.

Putting the image into his personal gallery, Kaito threw the gem in Nakamori's direction- who unconsciously caught it- before making his leave with a wink.

* * *

**White Rose - **_**Purity, Innocence, and New Beginnings. **__**The Bridal Flower**_


End file.
